The invention relates to a housing of plastic comprising an upper part, a bottom part and an adjusting element arranged between the two parts, wherein the position of the adjusting element is fixed during assembly.
A plastic housing of this kind can be used in particular for correctly positioning a wax thermostat in the correct axial position in an adjusting valve housing for controlling the temperature of the intake air of mixture--compressing internal combustion engines.
A device for controlling the temperature of intake air is disclosed in DE-PS 28 16 727. In this device there is a wax thermostat in a two part housing, the two parts being screwed together. In order to position the wax thermostat, the one housing part is rotated relative to the other until the correct position is reached. Then this position is fixed and sealed with an appropriate substance, such as an adhesive, for example. It is apparent that this adjustment is very expensive, both as regards the material (additional brass screw) and as regards the effort required for assembly, and there is no absolute assurance of the required tightness of sealing or against subsequent undesired rotation or change in position.